


Sit Awhile with Me

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Padmé about the duel with Anakin, and she blames him for how badly things have ended, Obi-Wan sits alone. Sabé comes along and tries to make him realize all is not lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Awhile with Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song, “You Raise Me Up” is by Josh Groban. Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_   
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_   
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

“He’s gone, Padmé. The dark side has consumed him. I tried to talk to him but there was so much hatred and anger in his heart, nothing I said was going to matter,” Obi-Wan stopped himself briefly and looked into his friends eyes.

He knew the reason Padmé asked to him see was because she was worried about Anakin, the way he was acting, and for the safety of her children. Anakin’s children. Their children. Now, she was a widow.

Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine what she was feeling or thinking. Padmé loved Anakin, she loved him when he was a little boy with dreams, and she loved him the minute she was reunited with him. But now, she felt as if a part of her had died and as much as she didn’t want to blame Obi-Wan, a part of her did.

“Obi-Wan,” she started and his eyes immediately darted towards her, waiting for her to continue. “I want to be alone. Leave. Please, leave.”

Obi-Wan stood up and as he turned, he looked at his friend once more and then quietly left the apartment. Padmé didn’t need to tell him that what had happened to Anakin was his fault, Obi-Wan knew it was. Tomorrow, he would have to go back to her apartment and try to talk to her again but for now, all he wanted to do was sit. The Jedi found a spot to sit in the quiet gardens of the Jedi Temple, or what was left of it.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_   
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas I am strong,_   
_when I am on your shoulders_   
_You raise me up... to more than I can be._

He didn’t know how long he had sat there alone. As he sat there, he felt a gentle hand touch his. He noticed the faded white paint on the fingernails and smiled. “You don’t need to be here.”

“Why not?” the voice asked. Ben sighed, turned and looked at the former handmaiden. Sabé smiled, lifted her hand from his and touched his cheek. “I promised you whenever you needed me that I would be here.”

“She hates me,” he started, “I killed Anakin and I didn’t want to, I had no choice,”

Sabé listened for Obi-Wan to continue and when he didn’t, she spoke, “Padmé’s angry but she doesn’t hate you, Ben.”

“How would you know?” He snapped. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, gritting his teeth and then opened them again and looked at Sabé. She was hurt but she knew he really wasn’t angry with her; he was angry with himself. “I’m sorry,”

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_   
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas I am strong,_   
_when I am on your shoulders_   
_You raise me up... to more than I can be._

  
Sabé sighed, leaning on his shoulder, her long hair cascading down the side of his back. Obi-Wan looked to his side, at this woman, who only wanted to be there for him. Sabé cared for him deeply and he cared for her too but circumstances always prevented them from ever acting on their feelings for each other. The love was there, it was always there and he would always remember this moment. Sabé turned her head briefly and looked up at him,

“You know what you have to do, Ben. I know you don’t want to cause Padmé anymore pain but it has to be done, to protect her and her children,” she leaned up and kissed him, “I have always waited for you, Obi-Wan but I can wait some more.”

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_   
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_   
_And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

Obi-Wan looked away again. Then, he glanced again to Sabé but she was gone. The Knight looked around him for her but he was alone, he was always alone. Alone. Sabé wasn’t really there with him, he only dreamed that she was there with him. He didn’t know if the dream meant if he was slowly loosing his mind but her words of confidence in him, helped him realize that all was not lost. Anakin was gone, the Republic was dead but that would change one day.

_You raise me up... to more than I can be._   
_You raise me up... to more than I can be._

The End


End file.
